Never again
by Kanae M. Graham
Summary: Mientras la incontrolable sed es prueba de su pavorosa existencia, sus colmillos se dedican a drenar la vida de otros seres, no menos asquerosos que él, a cambio de falsa inmortalidad como si fuera un detestable parásito. ¿Por qué Yuu-chan no lo encuentra repugnante? [One-shot. MikaYuu. Angst fluff].


**Disclaimer:** ONS le pertenece a Kagami Takaya.

 **N/A:** ¡Hey! Hola a todos. Pff, al fin quedó mi primer MikaYuu *cries*. Y aunque al principio quería escribir todo 100% fluff, no sé cómo terminó en ese clásico sabor a angst ship! en el que suele clasificar esta pareja. Me terminé yendo por el canon de la historia (¿creo?) y, bueno, algún otro día escribiré algo más alegre y cute (y quizás lemon también, ejem) porque son otp, i don't care si Kagami-sensei dice que son sólo amigos-hermanos. Je (?)

So! por ahora, les dejo esto. Espero les guste y muchas gracias por leer.

* * *

 **Never again**

 **.**

 **.**

Mikaela se cubre los ojos con las manos enguantadas, asqueado de sí mismo y su naturaleza de endriago chupasangre.

 _Ugh, sangre…_

Pero traga casi al instante lo que queda del líquido dulce, y algunas gotas todavía escurren de su labio inferior.

… _sangre…_

Exhala apresuradamente.

… _¡sangre! …_

― ¿Mika, estás bien?

Y su quijada cruje de manera horrorosa cuando escucha la voz de Yuu-chan a escasos centímetros de su oído derecho.

― ¡No te acerques a mí! ―replica con la voz temblorosa, empujando a su amigo lo más dócil que puede sin dañarlo. Sus ojos continúan escondidos, se contienen para no llorar ¿por qué llorar cuando se es un monstruo?

― Mika…

―Lo sien-... lo siento...

Entonces observa con frustración aquellas marcas sobresalir del cuello de su amigo tras su inesperada mordida. Las cosas habían sucedido tan rápido…

(...El tubo con la sangre mezclada de todos esos humanos rompiéndose en un fatal descuido suyo… la sed de Mikaela emergiendo al fijar su mirada en la yugular de Yuu-chan cuando este intentaba ayudarlo…)

El escalofrío que le recorre la espina dorsal conforme recuerda, es apenas tolerable.

«Lo siento, lo siento, de verdad lo siento tanto Yuu-chan. Soy tan atroz».

―Mika, está bien, no es la primera vez que tú… ―susurra Yuichiro e intenta acercársele de nuevo con pasos firmes.

Pero Mikaela retrocede, colocando ambas de sus manos enfrente de su cuerpo en señal de advertencia. No quiere tocar a Yuu por ningún motivo.

«No lo hagas Yuu-chan. Soy inmundo».

Sí que lo es, de eso está convencido. Mientras la incontrolable sed es prueba de su pavorosa existencia, sus colmillos se dedican a drenar la vida de otros seres, no menos asquerosos que él, a cambio de falsa inmortalidad como si fuera un detestable parásito.

¿Por qué Yuu-chan no lo encuentra repugnante? ¿Cómo puede encontrarse tan normal cuando…?

―Mika ―insiste Yuu, está vez no pretende acercarse. Empero, su voz es suave y susceptible como melodía embelesada de violín y Mikaela, el monstruo, no puede evitar sentirse atraído por ella.

Alza la vista para toparse con la compasión dentro de un par de mundos verde-resplandecientes; por un momento se olvida de él para centrarse de lleno en Yuu-chan. Su Yuu-chan que sigue siendo un ángel cuyas alas dejaron de ser frágiles y se atrevieron a emprender un futuro incierto (lejos del vampirismo, lejos de Mika).

«Yuu-chan, por favor, no me mires así».

―Cuatro años ― exclama su ángel rompiendo el silencio.

Mika no lo entiende del todo al principio. Se sigue sintiendo tan asqueado consigo mismo que-

―Cuatro años que te creí muerto y tuve pesadillas. Todas terminaban igual, los perdía a todos, te perdía a ti.

«Oh no, Yuu-chan...»

―Eso fue mi culpa, no tuya ― Mika interviene velozmente, indispuesto a permitir que Yuichiro se deje atormentar por errores que no son suyos.

No obstante, Yuu se limita a sonreírle con tristeza, negando con la cabeza.

―Tampoco fue tu culpa. Tú querías lo mejor para todos nosotros. Siempre ha sido de esa forma. Así que, por favor Mika, ahora que te tengo de vuelta… ― y antes de que pueda reaccionar, Yuu-chan lo toma desprevenido. Sostiene ambas de sus mejillas entre sus manos y, en un fugaz movimiento, pega su frente contra la de él―… por favor, deja de cargar con todo, deja de reprocharte, no me gusta cuando haces eso. Después de todo, _somos familia._

El vampiro suspira al darse cuenta de que aquellas últimas palabras siguen sonando cálidas y verdaderas. Lo son tanto que se olvida de alejar a Yuu-chan por su bienestar y en su lugar, se deja abrazar por este.

―Tú ya estás en casa. ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? ―solloza, ocultado el rostro en el hombro de Mikaela.

«No, claro que no, Yuu-chan. Tú siempre has sido y serás mi hogar».

―…No seas tonto ―continua Yuu-chan, su voz amenaza con quebrarse aunque Mika no le dé respuesta en voz alta―. Cada vez que necesites de mi sangre, simplemente tómala. No tienes que-

―Eso sería peligroso para ti. No puedo dejarte correr ese riesgo. Hay veces que me será difícil controlarme como pasó ahora y…

«…sobre todo, no quiero herirte más Yuu-chan».

― ¡A mí no me importa si es por ti!

― Yuu-chan…

―Te perdí una vez Mika. ¡Una vez! No volveré a perderte. ¡Ya no! ¡Nunca más! ―y Yuichiro al fin deja salir llantos que evidentemente le arruinan la preciosa voz de querubín.

―Eso ya no va a pasar, Yuu-chan. Voy a estar contigo siempre ―le asegura Mika, abrazándolo con más fuerza pues no desea ver a Yuichiro triste. Se niega también a eso.

―Entonces, déjame ayudarte. Desiste de rehusarte a sobrevivir. Qué más da si eres un vampiro, ya te lo he dicho, eso no importa… ―gimotea Yuuichiro.

Y Mika ahoga un jadeo de sorpresa. Se separa un poco de su amigo, importándole poco que gran parte de su chaqueta se halle húmeda. Todo lo que desea en ese instante es ser el que está vez tome de las mejillas a su familia, tan sólo para enjugarle las lágrimas en silencio, sin apartar la mirada de la verde contraria. Sin embargo, no dura mucho en ese estado, pues Yuichiro no cesa su llanto y al poco rato, Mikaela rompe a llorar también.

―Yuu-chan… Yuu-chan… lo siento… ―es todo lo que es capaz de articular, abrazando al susodicho, buscando consuelo de la única persona que en verdad quiere a su lado.

De repente son niños perdidos otra vez. Uno en brazos del otro, donde todo está bien por lapsos de tiempo que no desean contar, pues lo que de verdad importa es que se encuentran al fin reunidos y se tienen mutuamente. Incluso si el mundo exterior no es el paraíso que esperaban, al fin están juntos.

«Por eso, ya no llores más Yuu-chan. Estoy aquí (y siempre estaré aquí)».

―No tienes que disculparte, no fue nada. Al final te detuviste, yo sabía que lo harías ―le contesta Yuichiro con dulzura mientras entrelaza sus dedos por los cabellos rubiales de Mika hasta que, al cabo de un rato, los sollozos de ambos se detienen.

―No volverá a pasar Yuu-chan, lo prometo ―masculla Mikaela con determinación. Sus brazos todavía reposan en la cintura de su amigo.

―Seguro que así será. Yo confío en ti ―dice Yuichiro con una amplia sonrisa. Sus manos también se niegan a abandonar los cabellos dorados.

 _Siempre lo voy a hacer. Siempre, Mika, siempre._


End file.
